A Lost Soul's Chance
by Alita Extasy
Summary: A tragedy a suprise a mistake a bit o' contreversy yes I can't spell


A Lost Soul's Chance  
No I don't own Gundam W. butttt, I do own Helena... MUhaahahahaha Child labor! okay more proof on how insane I am.  
Love  
Alita E the Almighty Goddess of the GW universe  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I see your feathers are coming up nicely, Heero"  
"TREIZE! How on Gaea did you get into heaven" the dark haired angel cried( yeah yeah self proclamied 'non believer' IT'S A STORY)   
"Same as you we all have Hell to pay, everyone that has sinned , those who were a player in that war, what was is? seven years ago? all except one person that is..." he replied as the clouds parted to Earth, shining on a young woman and sleeping child. The lady had long shining honey hair and the girl lying next to her dark brown.  
"Re-relena?'  
"You've paid your short two years in Hell but you've missed so much."  
"Who's that little girl?"  
  
"That sweet little thing is Helena, Relena's daughter."  
'She's married' he thought with pain. "Who's the father?" he said in a sad voice.  
Treize giggled "You have no clue at all do you? She's yours!"  
"Mine, bu but"  
"A shock eh? That's how I felt about my darling Mariemaia, I came Up about that time" he started walking and set next to Heero. "You were stupid, leaving her"  
"She never told me.."he wispered.  
"You exactly wouldn't let her! I saw the whole thing, why me and Mrs.Lowe were up here with popcorn screaming at you like it was a soap opera."  
"Mrs.Lowe?"  
"Oh yeah she's your mother, but any way-"  
"Can I meet her, my mother?"  
"Yeah here she comes now, I guess she would want to see her son she's been watching the past 14 years" Treize remarked grabbing some Bon-Bons and watching Zechs & Noin playing with their twins, Victoria & Vince.  
A tall dark young asian woman with glorious purple wings stood before him.  
"M-mom?"  
"My dear sweet boy, we don't have much time but let's talk" she spoke opening an Ethreal poolance again gazing on Relena & Helena."Son lets make this short and sweet, your death was a mistake.You have the option of going back well not exactly an option...."  
"To Hell?"  
"*sweatdrop* To Earth, back to Relena-sama & the others look at how their lives have changed..."  
The pool changed. Quatre holding a baby with blond hair and sparkly green eyes (HOW KAWII!)  
Trowa pops up behind him with a bottle they look at the child sighing.  
"Eh that's kind of not possible..."  
"*rolls eyes* Duh did I have a child that stupid there have been advances in technology!"  
"Oh"  
The pool changes to Wufei and Sally looking in a room with three children, two girls with jet black hair lay in beds and a crib with a newly born baby boy. They slowly exit the room. Next image- Duo and Hilde her VERY pregnant & asleep and him just staring and smiling.  
"Their lives seem so perfect"  
"One key missing element is missing- YOU! They've all mourned so much, your death was not meant so soon. I will see you! don't make the same mistake twice, gooo too heeeerrr" the angelic voice faded out. His eyes blinked open. Where was he? Ugh it smelt horrible. Whomever up there who put him here had one hell of a since of humor. He stood up, he wore a black trench coat, black jeans and a whit turtle neck *drool*.  
'I'm on the same colony as Relena, good' By memory he knew where she was at, but what would he say that his death was a minor technicallity, but hey everyone makes mistakes even God. 'I'll just try and explain to her the truth' He strolled up to the large house on the L2 colony (is that abandoned?) sneaking past security he crept into the room he'd been in a week before he was killed. The moonlight shone brightly across the room . He knelt next to the bed & kissed his daughter's forehead then whispered in Relena's ear "Aishiteru" her eyes blinked open . She gasped almost screaming, he covered her covered mouth, grabbed her and climbed out the window.   
"You're dead you're dead"she chanted rocking on the ground.  
"Relena"he said sternly"let me speak" then he told her of what happened.  
"A mistake? Taking my Heero and daughter's father a mistake? HA!"she said breaking down in tears. "This is just another one of my delusions! all fake!"  
"Is this fake?" he saiding cupping her chin in his hands & kissing her deeply.  
"You-you are real, but Heero would never do something like that"she whisperd.  
"Two years in Hell would change anyone...."  
"Heero I want you to meet some one" she grabbed his arm and they ran up the balcony steps to her room.  
"Lena, honey come on get up" the little girl blinked revealing Prussian blue eyes.  
"Mwommy ist it awedy mownin'"  
"No sweetie I want you to meet someone"  
"Who'd"  
Relena pulled Helena on her lap "Remember the man I tell you about"  
The little girl beamed "My dwaddy!"  
"Yeah baby, he's here"  
"Bwat I twaght he wast in Heaven wit little broter."  
Relena's face went pale "Shh he's here now"  
Helena turned around and again blinked "Hesh not as cute as yout swaid he wast and he's got a goofy gwin"she said with a frown. He grinned even larger "Hello Helena"  
"So what ja bringie me huh" she said feeling his jacket for large objects.  
"Helena! You're so spoiled"  
"Nu uh mwommy"she said with Relena Big Puppy Dog Eyes TM.  
"Lena I promise I'll go buy you whatever you want tommorow" he said.  
"I'm sure he's tired & so are you so lets go to sleep honey"  
"Heero" she said falling in his arms. "Their is so much to tell you"  
"Let's just go to sleep"he said kissing her as she slid off his jacket."Good night"  
  
  
Should I continue it's up to you! I want 10 reviews telling me to write on.Ohhh what's going to happen next! My inspriration behind this is Dogma! that is one of the coolest movies in the universe! Having God played by Alanis Morrsete and she's a ski-ball fanatic!!! That was coo!  
Well read and review. Does anyone have the problem of your mother reading your fics? If you read my last one you'd know why it's a prob. Things that MIGHT happen next part  
. What does Helena mean by little brother in heaven?  
. What are the others going to say?  
. When do I get to go Chicken Run?  
. Will I miss Tenchi Muyo? *gasp* oh no!!!!!!!  
  



End file.
